


her

by tylerg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is beautiful, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, End of story, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Keith (Voltron), M/M, Soulmates, allura and lance are soulmates, and alive, anyway, keith is their string, klance, s8 fucked me up bad tbh, so I wrote this, they cute, they deserve to be happy, they gay, vee el dee made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerg/pseuds/tylerg
Summary: Keith grumbles under his breath, dragging his feet across the pavement. Oh god, what was Lance going to say about this? Will he want to meet her? Will he…leave him?Keith sniffs, hot tears already forming. He looks up to the cloudy sky, refusing to let them slip. He sighs shakily, trying to push back all his negative thoughts.I’m going to tell Lance and everything will be okay. Everything will be okay. He isn’t going to leave. He isn’t.





	her

**Author's Note:**

> heres this lil thing i wrote after watching s8 when i was upset/hurt/angry kinda,, its just a bit of angst i decided to project on keith for some reason,, ANYWAY hope you enjoy!

Keith knew from the moment he saw _her_.

 _She_. _She_ was the one.

 _She_ was the one he dreaded to meet, to accidentally find. Her beauty itself made his stomach flip in the most beautifully agonizing way. Her dazzling blue eyes brought tears to his own. Her long platinum hair curled perfectly at her hips and seduced him into believing she was nothing less than a ethereal goddess.

It was all an accident, as mentioned before. Keith had not meant to spot her at the back of _The Morning Grind_ coffee shop, with her long locks falling into her face and her reading glasses slipping off the edge of her nose.

He had not meant to stop and stare at her beautifully sculpted features, illuminated by the softest blue light emitting from her laptop.

He had not meant to smile when she looked up, now aware she was being admired. She had blushed in embarrassment, but still smiled nonetheless. She then ducked her head down and contiued to work on her essay, Keith had assumed it was, from the bodies of text reflecting off her rounded glasses.

There’s an angry hornet’s nest in his stomach at this point in time, and Keith can sense the disgusting taste and texture of phlegm on his tongue.

Running to the bathroom and flipping open a stall, Keith gives up anything and everything he had eaten the night before. Chinese food that Lance had ordered and paid for, all gone in the matter of two gut wrenching minutes.

Keith composes himself at the sink after emptying the contents of his stomach, rinsing out his mouth with hot water. He switches the knobs and gathers cold water into his palms, splashing it onto his face, wetting his sleeves and neckline in the process.

He catches sight of himself in the mirror and instantly grimaces. There are bags under his eyes and his skin looked far from smooth. He looked undeniably terrible. _She_ was beautiful, and in every way, Keith assumes regretfully.

He squeezes his eyes open and shut repeatedly, gripping the edges of the sink with white knuckles, trying to remain calm.

“M-My name is Keith,” He stutters out. “I’m at M-Morning Grind. In the bathroom. I-I can see the sink. I can f-feel water on my hands. I can hear talking from outs-side. Taste mucus. S-Smell…”

There are tears welling up in his eyes, he’s shaking, he sobs. “I can–I can s-smell…”

He bites his lip, immediately drawing blood. He slows his breathing and tries to think. “I…can smell…cleaning–cleaning supplies. Bleach…”

He sighs shakily and leans off of the sink. He runs his hands on his jeans and quickly wipes away any tears that managed to escape.

Gulping, he exits the bathroom and makes a beeline towards the counter. The barista has a permanent smile on her face and a _Morning Grind_ apron, a nametag on the left side of her chest. Shay.

Before Keith could order his usual the barista raises a hand, silencing him promptly. She smiles warmly. “There was an order already paid for you,” Shay explains. She grabs a drink from behind her and hands it to him.

Keith takes the drink though confused. “But who–”

Shay interjects again. “It’s hot chocolate with extra whipped cream. The girl with silver hair in the back of the shop ordered it for you in the cutest accent. I think she’s british. And I think she’s taken _quite_ a liking to you.” She beams.

Keith blinks, already feeling light headed from the explanation of this rather sweet gesture. He nods robotically and walks away from Shay, already heading towards _her_.

“Hello,” He starts, instantly forgetting why he was so uneasy in the first place. “Mind if I sit here?”

The girl looks up, a smile stretching over her rosy lips, a blush gently tainting her beautiful brown skin. “Of course not. I’m Allura.” She says, every syllable rolling off her tongue smoothly. Shay had been correct, her accent was the cutest thing Keith had ever heard. It was charming.

“I’m Keith.” He responds, sitting across from her. He places his drink down in front of him, holding it in his palms.

“Thank you for the drink, you didn’t have to.” Keith says. Allura takes a sip from her own drink, Keith wonders what it is.

“I wanted to. You seemed nice.” She comments, looking away from the screen of her laptop. She gives him the softest look and the warmest smile ever. Keith thinks he might burst into tears. She was just so… _perfect_.

“Thank you. You seem nice as well. I’m always in search of a new friend,” Keith says. There could not be a bigger lie than the one that just slipped through his chapped lips.

“Wonderful to know!” Allura grins. “What better way to make a friend than to bribe them the first chance you get?”

Keith stifles a laugh. Allura bursts into giggles, her laugh alone making Keith less tense. Oh god, she really _was_ perfect.

Keith isn’t sure how much time they spent there, in that booth at _Morning Grind_. Allura sipping at a chai tea (as Keith had found out) while Keith enjoyed his chocolate bought by her. Keith assumes it was only an hour or two as they both stand outside the shop, near the glass window.

“Promise to text me? We can hang out sometime,” Allura asks, finishing up typing her number into Keith’s phone. Keith nods, feeling his stomach churn.

“Yeah, definitely. It was nice meeting you Allura.” He half-truths. Allura beams, her eyes twinkling.

“You too. I’ll see you around, love, yeah? Bye!” She smiles, waving her manicured fingers. She walks down the sidewalk, her hair flowing behind her in a curled cloud of silver.

“Bye!” He shouts as she’s a few feet away. Allura turns back for a second, smiling. Keith bites his lip, Allura waves once more. She turns at a corner and disappears from his sight.

Keith’s shoulders sag as he tastes copper on his tongue.

The walk home was slow, he and Allura’s conversation had made him sluggish and Keith was tempted to call for a ride. He didn’t.

Keith grumbles under his breath, dragging his feet across the pavement. Oh god, what was Lance going to say about this? Will he want to meet her? Will he… _leave_ him?

Keith sniffs, hot tears already forming. He looks up to the cloudy sky, refusing to let them slip. He sighs shakily, trying to push back all his negative thoughts.

_I’m going to tell Lance and everything will be okay. Everything will be okay. He isn’t going to leave. He isn’t._

Keith walks into the apartment complex, trudging towards their apartment, barely lifting his feet from off the floor. He makes it there in fifteen minutes, triple the time it usually takes.

Keith fishes out his keys from his pocket and unlocks the door reading 542. He takes a deep breath, stepping inside the cozy apartment. He closes the door, unlocking it behind him. He toes off his shoes, leaving them to lie at the door frame.

It’s quiet in the apartment, Keith thinks that Lance is still asleep although it was veering one in the afternoon.  

_Thank god, that gives me more time to think about this._

Keith drops his keys and phone onto the couch of their small living room, heading towards the bedroom. He creaks open the door peeks his head inside, instantly spotting his beloved head of curly hair.

“Keith? Babe?” Lance calls out from under the sheets of their bed, staring the door. Keith quickly wipes at his eyes, hoping they weren’t bloodshot. He pushes the door open completely, revealing himself.

Lance sits up and smiles, the blanket slipping down to his waist, exposing his freckled skin. He beckons him over with a wave of his hand. “You woke up early. Where you’ve been?” Lance asks gently as Keith pads over to his side.

Keith sits down on the edge of bed as Lance searches his face with furrowed eyebrows. “Babe are you–”

“I met her.” Keith blurts, not being able to keep it hidden. Lance freezes for a second before reacting swiftly, taking Keith’s hands in his.

“Keith, baby–”

Keith sniffs. “She’s beautiful,” He admits. Lance places a kiss on his right hand.

“ _You’re_ beautiful,” He murmurs back. Keith leans closer.

“Lance, she’s perfect,”

Lance places a kiss on his left hand. “ _You’re_ perfect.” He responds softly. Hot tears begin roll down Keith’s face. Lance places his hands on his cheeks, trying to wipe away what he can.

“You’d…you’d love her,” Keith insists.

“I love you.”

Keith shakes his head, still crying. He averts his eyes. “She’s your soulmate,”

Lance tilts Keith’s head toward him and looks him the eye. “ _You’re_ my soulmate,”

Keith sniffs. “Lance, _please_. She–She’s your _soulmate_ , your _other half._ I’m–I’m not a–”

“Keith, you are _not_ just a string,” Lance says firmly. “ _You_ are are my soulmate. _You_ are my other half. I love _you_ and no one else.”

“You’re my knot,” Keith reminds him.

“That doesn’t matter, Keith. I don’t care. You shouldn’t either. I love you so fucking much, babe. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” Lance comforts.

Keith sniffs, nodding. “I love you too.”

Lance smiles and leans forward, capturing Keith’s lips with his own. Keith melts into the kiss, placing a palm flat on Lance’s chest. He pushes him down gently, crawling on top of him, straddling his hips.

Lance hums in delight and Keith manages to giggle even with wet cheeks. Lance’s hands travel down to the backs Keith’s thighs, gripping them tightly. Keith makes a noise of surprise and Lance takes this opportunity to flip them over so Lance was hovering above him instead.

“I. Love. You. So. Much.” Lance coos between kisses to Keith’s face. Keith squirms under him, giggling.

“I know,” Keith admits. Lance laughs, smiling wide. He ducks down and places a kiss on Keith’s lips.

“Don’t you forget it,” Lance warns, rolling off of his boyfriend. They lie together in silence, relishing in each others warmth, their legs tangled in the bed sheets.

“She was really nice,” Keith finally whispers. Lance turns on his side, throwing an arm across Keith’s waist.

“Yeah?”

Keith nods. Lance scoots closer, placing his head on Keith’s chest. “I…liked her,” Keith adds, wrapping his arms around Lance.

Lance hooks a leg over Keith’s. “You kinda have to. She’s your knot.”

“I know,” Keith squeaks. “She’s your soulmate. I’m the string,” The tips of his fingers ghost over Lance’s freckled arm, making Lance shiver.

“Are you going to tell her?” Lance asks, just as Keith says, “Do you want to meet her?”

They both go quiet, processing their respective questions. Lance answers first. “I don’t care,”

Keith hugs Lance a little tighter. “I don’t think she knows I’m her string. But I’m going to have tell her sooner or later,” Keith says.

Lance cranes his neck to look up at him, a fond look on his face. Keith’s stomach does a flip as his face begins to burn. Oh god, how could Keith ever doubt him if he looked at him like _that_.

“I love you.” Lance reminds him gently.

“…I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh u guys seriously s8 was just,, wow,,,i cant,,, they really did That with the show,,, MOVING ON can any of you recommend any klance fics to read?? im fresh out,, :((
> 
> ALSO press f for the beautiful potential voltron had back in season one,, i miss it :(( i miss s1 :((
> 
> love you!! x


End file.
